Episode 43 (16 July 1985)
Synopsis Michelle finishes washing The Vic carpets. Angie walks in and is impressed by Michelle's work, until she steps on the carpet and finds it is soaking wet. When Michelle reads the label on the conditioning bottle it states to leave the carpet to dry for six hours: as Michelle started the carpet at 5 am, it should be dry by 11 am, however, the pub opens at 10:30 am, leaving Angie and Den in a predicament. Arthur covers for Kathy at the launderette when stress gets the better of her. Ian and Ethel go out together to a gym where Ian begins boxing lessons with his new coach: Ernie Mears. Den comes across Tony in The Vic and jokingly tells him that he believed Tony was having an affair with Angie. Tony gets flustered and laughs Den's joke off uncomfortably. Sue cooks a breakfast for Pete, but it is undercooked. Ali is embarrassed by the food and Sue walks off to go shopping, giving him space. At their flat, Kathy argues with Pete over Lou staying at theirs when Lou puts an empty packet of fish fingers back in the freezer. Pete tries to calm Kathy down but she tells him she feels like the flat has turned into Lou's place and as a result she feels like a lodger in her own home, so she is moving out. Ethel realises she knows Ian's boxing coach, Ernie, from her youth. She quickly get embarrassed though when Ernie picks up on the smell of her dog. Arthur teaches Naima about overloading the washing machines. Pauline walks into the launderette and is impressed to see Arthur has a rota for the place and that the launderette is in great working order. Dot walks into the launderette and is surprised to find Arthur running the place. She lacks belief that Arthur can successfully run the launderette, but decides to let Arthur take her shift as she has an eye appointment. Tony apologises to Angie for giving her a hard time after she ended their affair. He tells her she seems cheerful, and Angie tells Tony she is, except she is struggling to keep positive since coming off the alcohol. Michelle is at home as Pauline tries to fix the Wedgwood box that Michelle accidentally broke in Lou's room since moving in there. Michelle leaves the house before Arthur returns home, avoiding him at all costs following their recent argument. Naima and Saeed argue over the possibility of having a baby. Saeed brings up their arranged marriage and how he feels Naima married him so she could have more freedom. Naima freezes. Saeed feels betrayed by her actions and decides to move out. Michelle goes back to Pete and Kathy's flat and does Lou's hair for her. Saeed and Kathy get drunk together in The Vic and end up on the floor. When Pete mentions Michelle breaking Lou's belongings to her, he is unaware that Lou does not know about Michelle moving into her room. Lou is furious upon learning that Michelle has moved into her room despite her telling the family before she moved out that no-one was to go in there, and tells Pete and Michelle that she will moving back into Pauline and Arthur's house imminently. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson Guest cast *Ernie Mears - Ken Wynne Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *1B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'So why did you marry me?' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes